


Working Through the Pain

by spiritsl



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, Fetish, M/M, Mech Preg, Painplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift knew his lover had a thing for pain, he'd just never considered that it would apply to less... conventional, circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> First note- I'm sorry this cuts off where it does.   
> Second note- I will continue if not flamed alive.   
> Third note- My other fics are still in progress, don't worry!  
> Fourth note- Why did I write this why why am I thinking about this why do I keep forcing fictional alien robots to give birth.
> 
> Enjoy

The ping in his comm that woke Drift may have been months coming, but that didn't mean he was at all prepared as he put a shaking finger to his audial to recieve it. The message was encrypted and pre recorded, but he could still hear the pain creeping its way into the speakers voice as it barked out a quick message. 

"It's time. You know the place. Bring the kit."

He was halfway off the berth before a second ping startled him almost to the point of an undignified yelp. This time the message was live and uncoded, and a familiar gruff voice came through clear with a curt follow up.

"And Drift? Don't keep me waiting."

With skill honed by years of training, he moved through the tiny quarters with near perfect stealth, not daring to wake the minicons recharging in their pre deployment modes on the miniature berth beside him. A flash of guilt tore through his spark as he snuck past them and removed the medical kit from its hiding spot. His pupils knew nothing of his treachery and likely suspected nothing in their blind trust. Thinking of how little he deserved such loyalty shamed him so much he couldn't even look at them as he crept out the doorway and into the dark night, but he pushed the thought away in favor of more immediate needs. 

Though he was allowed to come and go as he pleased, he still made sure the coast was clear before moving into the open darkness. Explanations would take time he didn't have and potentially weave conflicting lies he couldn't escape. It was best that his exit went undetected. Nothing but an empty scrapyard stretched out before him, the first thing he had to be thankful for in some time. Creeping as silently as he could to the exit, he made sure to transform with care and slip onto the road as smoothly as possible. The scrap yard was fading in his mirrors in moments, and in no time he was making his way to a well traced backroad that led deep into the forest. Without the ability to use his lights or seek out communication, he was left with nothing but his thoughts to pass the time on the dark roads.

Guilt nagged at him from all angles. Betraying his friends, his allies, his students... Using precious time and resources on a guilty, sinful pleasure that had grown into an inescapable web of mistakes. One day he'd need to answer for his crimes, and he'd have to spend a lifetime caring for the fallout...

The always lengthy drive seemed more maddening than it had once been. The thrill and anticipation he'd felt in days long gone had been replaced by unbearable worry and fear, two emotions he was not well versed in managing. There was so much that could go wrong in the next few hours he almost felt ill just thinking about the possibilities. It took a considerable amount of his well trained willpower to push the thoughts inside and clear his head, but soon he was focused on nothing but the shortening drive ahead of him.

He came to the end of the driving portion of his journey after an hour of traveling at a steady speed, and it was then that he took to the forest. Checking his sub space to ensure the medical kit was safely secured, he made for the steep slopes that marked the near end of his travel.despite his best efforts, anxiety began to gnaw at his spark as the distance closed with every step of his climb...

He became aware of small eyes in the darkened trees just clicks before he heard a twig snap in the distance. A hiking human may have thought the disturbance to have come from an earth animal, but sharp senses and experience told him otherwise. Detecting the presence of two hostile minicons, he only kept his optics forward and continued walking, knowing that the two sentries were only ensuring he was alone. Their presence made him think back to his own two minicons, likely still sleeping soundly in their their deployment shells. It wasn't right for him to hide the current situation from them, but these two only knew because lying wasn't an option in their case.

Cresting the final hill, Drift spotted the unmistakable glint of dark metal in a perfectly sized clearing up ahead, and in moments his optics had managed to trace the entire silhouette of a partially cloaked ship amongst the trees. Steeling his nerves, he approached with more of a tremble than he'd ever want to admit, and in moments he was in the shadow beneath the closed ramp. He was about to comm for entry when the hydraulics hissed and dropped the walkway on their own. Of course, he should have known the occupant had their surveillance cams on him... 

He took one last cleansing ventilation before stepping into the dimly lit first chamber of the three roomed vessel, the storage. Only a ladder greeted him to take him to the bridge, and from there he'd be adjacent to the ships small but overly furnished living chambers. A small voice in his helm mused on the irony of his troubles coming to a peak in the exact place he'd started them.

He lifted himself up into the ships control room with a single haul and closed the hatch beneath him, turning away from the ships controls and back to face the closed doorway that would lead to his final destination. Wondering if the occupant had closed the door for privacy or to heighten the drama of their encounter, as he was known to do, Drift summoned all of his courage and wrapped a servo about the handle, sliding the door aside to reveal the berthroom.

Slightly brighter light greeted him with a bit of a wince, and before him stretched a sight that, despite his preparation, still terrified him.

Fracture lay spread and ready for him on the already tussled bedsheets, deep red optics staring at him over the great mound of his gravid belly as a tired but still familiar smirk played out on his lips.

"Evening, Drift... thought you were going to miss all the fun." he rubbed the swell of his abdomen for added affect, his ventilations hitching as a rigged up medical apparatus pinged a warning for the next contraction. Breathing a bit harder, his rival gave him a look caught between strain and excitement. "You know... how much better this goes with a partner..."

Sighing at the Fractures expected attitude to the pain of birth, Drift took out the medical kit and closed the door behind him, preparing himself for what would probably be the longest hours of his life.


	2. Pain Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon note: Cybertronian anterior nodes glow when aroused

"How are you feeling, Fracture?"

Drift knew it was a stupid question, but couldn't think of anything better to ask in such a situation. Fracture seemed to take it well as he laughed bitterly, patting the empty side of the plush berth to beckon him closer.

"Great. So great, I might just make a habit of this."

"I wouldn't recommend that." Drift replied dryly to keep the conversation going. The last thing he wanted was tense silence in this already awkward situation. He settled the kit neatly on the bed and sat beside the ailing mech, trying hard not to stare at the great swell of his belly. The sparkling or sparklings within had made themselves thoroughly at home in the preceding months, swelling up their carrier to what Drift had considered to be an almost concerning size, so much so that he'd almost been afraid to interface when Fracture needed transfluid. At least things would be... slimming down in due time. Turning to the limited medical apparatus, he began filing through the information available on the touch screens, arranging the diagnostics far more neatly than Fracture had. "How long have you been experiencing symptoms?"

"About an hour before I commed you. They were gentle back then. Now..." he hissed in a breath in perfect time to the monitors beeping, tilting his head back and twisting his mouth into a devilish grin. Drift blushed and looked away, knowing all too well that grin meant Fracture was feeling anything but put off by the pain and was likely as far away from displeasure as one could be. He kept his optics averted as Fracture rode out the contraction with ease, stroking his belly for affect and finishing with a sentence that only increased Drifts discomfort. 

"Things are getting fun..."

"Yes, well..." he cleared his vents to help focus his thoughts. "According to your scanner, it will be some time before the sparkling comes along."

"Then we'll have some time for ourselves..." Fracture purred, sliding his hand over Drifts.

Drift sighed and took his hand fully into his own. "I don't think that would be a very good use of your energy."

"You promised you'd do anything to help."

"I did, but... I truly didn't believe you'd apply your... interests, to this..." Drift replied, fumbling as he finished the sentence. He was normally quite comfortable with his partners unusual desires and more than eager to satisfy them, but right now it felt rather... inappropriate. Delivery hardly seemed like a good time for such activities. Or... any activity other than giving birth, really.

"I said I would." Fracture countered, getting a little impatient. He put on a fake pout that Drift had seen every time he didn't get what he wanted. "But if you're not up to it..."

"I'm more than willing to provide any services you require." Drift replied, giving in to the challenge as he always did. He moved a hand over his mates swollen belly, splaying his fingers over the warm metal and leaning in to bring their helms just within kissing distance. "But I do believe we should take it easier than you normally prefer."

"Whatever makes you more comfortable, butter-ahh..." he cut off as another contraction started up, and this time Drift felt it play out beneath his fingertips. Widening his optics in awe, he traced the powerful spasm with his palm, feeling it ripple across the the surface as Fractures body worked to free itself of the sparkling. He was even more amazed now that his partner could find pleasure in something that felt so far from pleasant. 

"Mmm... it's even better with you touching me." Fracture murmured, guiding Drifts hand in a slow circle over the bulge. He was tempted to just guide Drift to his panel and start the real deal, but he was willing to be patient and let Drift ease himself into the new activity. This was uncharted territory for both of them, after all. "Let's see what happens when you're closer..."

Drift took the cue and dipped down for a kiss, all but melting into the other mech as he lost himself in a flurry of new and familiar sensations. Carrying had changed Fracture, and that had brought about changes in him as well. The inborn need to provide transfluid donations had brought for many other instincts when it had surfaced, and all of them were as primal as they were powerful. It felt like now they were hitting their peak with the birth so close, and the physical proximity to Fracture was only making their influence intoxicating. A strange pride was filling him as he brought himself closer to his mate, his intakes filling with the irresistible pheromones of a pregnant mech as he curled his digits protectively over his swollen belly. That youngling was his. This amazing mech was his. And he dared anyone to try and stop him from what he was going to do next.

"You're beautiful like this..." he whispered, voice low with concentration. Never taking his hands of the swell, he pushed Fracture on his side and brought his lips to his neck, kissing all the sweet spots he knew so well.

"Implying I'm not all the time?" Fracture teased. The light shudder in his voice assured Drift that the sass was only a cover and his tactics were working well.

The monitors beeps reminded them both that this wouldn't be a standard session, and they both felt the ensuing contraction far more intimately then the last. 

Fracture pushed himself back against Drift with a groan, stroking his gravid belly sesnsually as the perfectly positioned pain and pressure continued to rev him up. Now fully acclimated to the new scenario, Drift relished in the moment just as much as his partner did. He felt the heat of exertion and arousal starting to burn across Fractures frame, could see the coolant beads starting to shimmer on his armor... It made the primal feelings within him burn that much stronger, and made the need to address them that much more urgent. 

"What can I do to help?" he purred into the others audial, kneading his fingers into the mechs midsection. 

"Wouldn't mind a little oral." Fracture said plainly, too eager to waste effort on a clever line. Drift didn't need anything more eloquent anyway, and quickly got up to reposition himself. He left a trail of loving kisses down his mates body, taking extra time to lavish attention on the swell of his midsection. Fracture rolled onto his back and spread his legs, buzzing with pent up arousal and excitement. 

Drift smiled to himself as he found that Fracture had already opened up his valve cover. Never one to rush, he cupped his hands under the slim mechs thin thighs and started trailing his lips along the sensitive metal, delighting in the tiny shudders that ensued. Taking his time, he worked his way closer to the fork of the mechs legs one kiss at a time, alternating between each leg in a simple pattern. He couldn't help but smirk as the other mech started to tremble as he drew nearer to his valve, arching his hips upward in a plea. Oh, but he wouldn't have it that easily. This was their last hurrah before the storm, and it was going to count. Savoring the scent of an open and ready valve, he marveled at how bright Fractures clit was already glowing and how wide his valve had already stretched. He'd never seen him so eager.

That made it all the more fun when he took a turn just before making contact, skipping straight over the needy port and trailing his way back up the great mound of belly. It took everything he had to keep a straight face when he finally made eye contact with Fracture at the top, the purple mech glaring him down as fiercely as his frazzled nerves would allow. 

"Fraggin' tease." he spat. Drift tut tutted and slid a finger over the mechs slicked up port, watching with relish as the glare disappeared immediately from the others face.

"Language, Fracture." he mock scolded, sliding the digit along the impossibly lubed up folds.

"Just get in there already..." Fracture hissed, now far closer to the beg Drift had been searching for.

"As you wish." he whispered, kissing the mound of his belly one final time before dropping down to work. Supporting the other mechs legs over his shoulders, he set to work with one long swipe of his glossa over the needy lips, smiling into his work as a gorgeous sigh of satisfaction hit his audials. He began lapping in a perfectly timed rythm, working his way deeper into the already primed valve. Something about it felt different from before, but he'd expected as much and didn't care. His glossa tip teased at the entrance one final time before sliding in to the base, lingering just long enough to tease before he pulled back and began thrusting. 

Fracture moaned aloud at the initiation of his favorite activity, his legs winding tight around Drifts neck to keep him firmly in place as he worked. Rocking his hips in time with the thrusts, the gravid mech barely heard the monitor beeping until he was moments away from what he'd been waiting for. His optics snapped open as the muscles in his midsection began to coil in preparation, his whole body tensing along as the long awaited moment finally came to be. Delightful pain and perfectly positioned pressure squeezed down on the most sensitive part of his anatomy, making him groan and grab a fistful of the bedsheets in each hand as he rode out the near overload inducing sensation. 

Drifts optics went wide as he felt the contraction up close and personal, his glossa feeling the tight squeeze even at the very edge of the others valve. Even more amazing was how Fractures body reacted to the sensation, a fresh wave of lubricants sliding from his valve as he reached new heights of pleasure. Drift even recognized the tell tale quiver his mate made whem near overload. Incredible, they'd just started, and he was already...?

"Stop." Fracture barked when the contraction ended, struggling to get the word out as he teetered on an impossible edge.

Drift pulled back in alarm, halfway afraid they'd pushed it too far already. Before he could even ask for an explanation, Fracture provided one and put his worries to rest. 

"Need you inside of me. Now." he rasped, pushing his hips forward. Reassured but also excited, Drift smiled at the sight of his mate already so hot and eager for him. Who was he to disappoint? Letting his spike spring forth, he lifted Fractures legs and pushed his hips forward, teasing the dripping valve entrance with the very edge of the tip. Digging his digits into the coolant soaked sheets, Fracture whined and tried to push himself onto the spike that was just out of his reach, Drifts firm grip keeping him just shy of his goal.

"Drift..." he gasped in desperation, port burning with more arousal than he'd ever known. Primus he was aching, literally and figuratively. Why did his mate have to take control at his most desperate times. "Please..."

"Hmm. How can I deny such manners?" Drift teased. At that, he sealed the deal with a long, smooth stroke, sliding in to the hilt with a quivering sigh as he was welcomed by the familiar tight heat. Fracture keened and wasted no time setting his own rythm, thrusting his hips back and forth to build up the friction he so desperately desired. Feeling the desperation up close, Drift forgot tact and went straight to thrusting, holding his mates legs firmly in place as he started a good pace. The slickness of his mates valve almost made him slip free within the first few strokes, and he marveled at how hot and primed for an overload it already felt. Fracture was a mess within mere moments of their initiation, groaning and stroking his swollen midsection as fat beads of coolant dripped off his helm. Biting back a groan at the sight, Drift purred out a tease to distract himself from the shake that was developing in his own struts.  

"I don't believe you've ever been so vocal, Fracture." The other mech only opened a single optic in a miniature glare, his lips curling to form half a smirk before the computer started beeping out another warning. 

Both bots were not prepared for the intensity of what followed. Fracture could only tilt back his helm and let out a shaky cry, one that Drift had heard and caused enough times to know exactly what was coming. Literally. He felt Fractures valve clamp down in both overload and contraction, trapping his spike in a throbbing clamp of impossible heat and pleasure. Drift only grunted in near release as Fractures put him on the edge, the tight clamp both delighting him and refusing to let him return to the thrusting he needed to finish. Fracture was far too gone to notice, his valve clamping in a perfect, beautiful blend of pain and ecstasy that sent stars exploding like supernovas in front of his vision. He didn't care how foolish he looked when he screamed without control, his spine arching as high as his weighted belly allowed as he rode out the earth shattering release. 

Earth came spiraling back to Fracture just as Drift prepared to get his release, his spike finally free enough to make the final few strokes. Before he could though, something happened that brought both parties back to reality. 

An audible but muffled sound made both bots snap to attention, particularly Fracture. The sensation of something... *shifting, had sent both Drift into a cautious freeze. Exhausted as he may have been, he still found the energy to put a trembling hand on his midsection and feel. A twisted half smile formed on his lips as he announced his discovery. 

"I think we just kicked it into high gear..."


End file.
